Red Demon
by umbreonblue
Summary: Black Butler AU. Naofumi makes a contract with demon! L'Arc.


Naofumi had just gotten summoned. He was to be presented with party members in the morning when someone snuck up behind him, a hand over his mouth.

His vision faded to black…

* * *

When he woke up, it was dark. Hearing water dripping, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

In front of him was the bars of a cage. He was in a cage. Gripping the bars, he looks around. It seems to be a basement of some sort. There was also an altar in the middle of the room. Around him were more cages and…scared children. Most of them had animal ears and tails.

Then, he heard footsteps. All of them did and kept quiet.

"Oh…Shield Hero. You're awake," he says.

The guy looked like a priest of some church.

Naofumi demands, "Let me out."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"And why not?!"

"Because…you're just the Shield Demon. This world doesn't need you," he smiles.

Naofumi glares, "If you don't need me, why did you summon me in the first place?"

"So you can be punished for your sins."

"What _**sins**_?! I haven't done **anything **yet!"

"The sin of merely existing, of course. Plus, for what your predecessor did, you will be punished for as well."

'_Merely existing_?! And what my predecessor did… has _**nothing **_to do with me!' Naofumi seethes in rage, gripping the bars but without the strength to break them.

Then, some nuns come in…and drags a child out of a cage. They tie them to the altar and…stab them with a dagger. The child screamed.

"Don't be scared. You'll find salvation with Our God soon enough," he hears them say as the kid bled out, the light finally leaving their eyes, leaving a bloody mess as the nun disposed of the body.

Naofumi's eyes widened, his face pale. They just killed a little girl for no reason!

"Why?!"

"Killing these heathens as a sacrifice for our God is our honor. Not that you'd ever understand," one of the nuns says.

"Yeah…I really can't understand…" Naofumi shakes his head and laughs bitterly.

'Useless…I'm useless again…'

Then, Naofumi's taken out of the cage and tied to the altar.

"They say the blood of the Shield Demon can cure illnesses and nurture plants…so your sacrifice won't be in vain," says the priest.

Naofumi grits his teeth, 'Damn it! So these crazy cultists just want my blood and life?!'

He tries to break out of the ropes, but it's useless. He simply doesn't have the strength…

When the dagger pierces his skin, he doesn't feel it. Blood pours out, and he bleeds, even more, when the blade twists into his body.

"Ahh!" He felt that, at least. Gritting his teeth, tears streaming down his cheeks, his body rigid and in pain, he glances at the smiling priest and nuns, looking like they've done the world a service.

'Damn it! Screw it! This world…can honestly die for all I care! Someone…please. Help me! I want out! I don't want to be useless anymore! I want power! I…don't want to die!' Naofumi was enraged, falling into madness.

**[Cursed Series Conditions Met.]**

As the blood dripped onto the floor…what he didn't expect was for someone to hear him.

"You called?"

Naofumi freezes as he heard a voice.

A red shadow, a wolf was here.

The priest and nuns were shocked, "D-demon? You… the Shield Demon summoned another demon?!"

The wolf paid them no mind as if anything they did wouldn't bother it.

"Such pretty eyes…you're the one who summoned me?" the wolf asks.

Naofumi breathes, trying to calm himself, "I…guess?"

"I see…but first, let me take care of this trash," the wolf says as it assumed human form. Then…it brings out a scythe that slashed the priest and nun into halves, killing them instantly, blood spilling everywhere.

After cutting Naofumi free, a red hand took the dagger out, Naofumi gasping in surprise at the sudden move. The demon curiously licked the blood off of it. Eyes widened and turning into demonic slits, he hums at the taste of this human's soul before he tossed the dagger onto the floor. _Clink_.

When that hand was offered to him, Naofumi took it without hesitation. It felt warm. The demon's other hand was pressed onto his wound and stopped the bleeding.

Looking at him now, Naofumi sees a red-headed man in a red vest and black pants. His bangs on one side of his face, and his red eyes reminding him of the blood that's been spilt.

The man smiled, "Make a contract with me."

Naofumi nods. His wound had stopped hurting.

* * *

In an instant, they're transported to a room with only a table, two chairs, paper, and two pens.

"Uh…I'm Iwatani Naofumi. What do I call you?"

"You may call me whatever you wish," he says before sitting down.

"Now then…as for the terms of our contract. I can grant any desire of yours. Just name it."

"Just…what are you?" Naofumi asks.

"A demon."

Naofumi sighs, "OK…then I want revenge on that blasted church. I want the power to end the Waves…and to do that, I want you to fight for me."

The demon tilts his head, "But didn't you just curse this world earlier? Why save it?"

"I just want to see my brother one last time…it's not much but…" Naofumi smiles sheepishly.

The demon nods, "I understand. Then, in exchange for being your sword, I want your soul."

Naofumi sighs, "I figured as much…but after everything is over."

The demon agrees, "Of course."

"But," Naofumi glares, "I want you to promise me…"

"**Never **betray me…and **never **lie to me," he growls.

The demon blinks at him before smiling, "Of course not…Master Naofumi."

"You still need a name though…" Naofumi mutters, "How about L'Arc Berg?"

"Oh? Why that name?" L'Arc looks at him with interest since this is, or was his original name.

"I…don't know. It just came to me," Naofumi shrugs.

L'Arc smiles, "It's no matter. Call me whatever you want."

After signing the contract, L'Arc placed a seal depicting a dragon onto Naofumi's hand. It stung a little, but it wasn't as painful as getting stabbed.

L'Arc, of course, had a matching seal on his hand as well before covering it with gloves.

He sealed the contract by getting down on one knee and kissing Naofumi's hand, swearing his loyalty to him, eyes glancing up at his new Master, not getting enough of his emerald eyes.

Naofumi blushes in response, "Then…I'll be your shield."

**[Demonic Contract established.]**

* * *

When they were transported back to reality, it had only been a few minutes.

Naofumi glances at the children, then unlocks all the cages.

He takes L'Arc's hand, telling the children to follow them out. That they're going to burn the church down as soon as they got outside.

Eyes widened, all the children obediently followed behind them.

L'Arc supported Naofumi as he was too weak from blood loss to move properly…and along the way, he killed any priest or nun they came across.

As soon as they were outside and the children were all out, L'Arc set the place on fire, the flames ravaging the building.

L'Arc said one thing to the children, "**Scram**."

The kids all understood and ran off in different directions in groups.

It was morning already, the sun just peeking out from the horizon with not many people out.

"Wah!" L'Arc then picked Naofumi up, carrying him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Naofumi blushed, "What're you…put me down!"

L'Arc sighs, "In your condition, you have no right to be complaining…"

Naofumi struggles and flails for a bit before giving up, sighing and resigning himself to being as limp as a noodle.

Smiling, L'Arc happily carries him to the nearest shop.

"Welcome! What can I- what happened to you, lad?!" the shopkeeper asks as soon as he saw them.

L'Arc puts him down onto a chair, "It's nothing. Not something a healing potion won't fix."

"Unfortunately, I don't have any more on me. Can I leave him here so I pick some up?"

"Uh…sure. As long as you two are buying something when you get back."

"Of course," L'Arc smiles as he goes off on his own.

Naofumi sighs. He then spots a green cloak and asks if he can have it.

"Sure. I think it would suit you anyway," the shopkeeper shrugs, "Besides, I've wanted to get rid of it for a while now, so consider it on the house."

Naofumi smiles and nods, but decides not to put it on until L'Arc gets back.

When L'Arc finally got back, he gave Naofumi some healing potions, which he poured onto his wound. It healed instantly and with no scarring.

As soon as Naofumi was OK, he put on the cloak. L'Arc looks around and buys his Master some gloves and armor.

"How did you…?" Naofumi starts, 'Get all that money?'

"It's better not to ask," L'Arc smiles, which Naofumi acknowledges with a nod.

That's when Naofumi discovered the shield copy ability.

L'Arc watched his overly excited Master scan and copy every shield in the store. Sweat-dropping and laughing at his Master's enthusiasm despite just getting stabbed hours ago, he gives the shopkeeper a gold coin for his trouble.

When they finally left the shop, Naofumi was in a new outfit and very happy about the new ability he discovered, L'Arc following in tow.

They decide to go to the forest to train.

Lying on the grass while looking through his menus, which apparently L'Arc can see too, Naofumi discovered how mysterious L'Arc is.

**L'Arc Berg**

**Contracted Demon**

**Lvl ?**

**Attack: ?**

**Magic: ?**

Compared to himself, Naofumi was quite lacking. A bit disappointed, Naofumi sighs but vows to get stronger.

L'Arc smiles, ruffling his Master's head, "Don't worry about it so much. You have me to make sure you get stronger."

Naofumi smiles at L'Arc's attempt to cheer him up, and nods.

Later, there were reports about a church that went up in flames for unknown reasons. Also, rumors of the Shield just up and disappearing somewhere. Some theorized that the church burning down was the Shield's doing.

* * *

When they went to the Dragon Hourglass, Naofumi tries his best to just get in and out as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, he runs into the other heroes.

"Naofumi? Where have you been?!" Motoyasu asks.

Naofumi just glances at him, trying to walk past him.

A redheaded girl yells, "Hey! Lord Motoyasu is talking to you!"

Naofumi growls at her, "Get out of my way."

"Hey! That's no way to talk to a lady!" Motoyasu was about to get physical but a hand quickly stopped him.

"That's enough…" L'Arc glares at him, his eyes turning demonic for a second, "Now, leave him alone."

Motoyasu's immediately scared of L'Arc, so he backs off.

Then, Itsuki and Ren show up, blocking the way again.

"Naofumi?"

Naofumi sighs at the bad day he's having, motioning them to move aside.

They both move, but Itsuki just had to ask, "Is it true that you burned down a church?"

Naofumi pauses in his steps, growling, "And if I did, would it make any difference?" before storming out…or trying to.

Itsuki frowns.

Ren asks, "Where are your other party members?"

"I only need one," Naofumi answers before L'Arc gets him out of there, leaving the other heroes to themselves.

Naofumi pants heavily, thankful to be out of that place as L'Arc holds him tight in his arms.

"You OK, Master?" L'Arc asks as he pets Naofumi's head.

"Yeah…" Naofumi assures him, calming down, "I'm fine."

L'Arc still holds him, "Let's go then?"

"Yeah…" Naofumi sighs, hugging back.

* * *

At the party after the first Wave, Naofumi was only there because L'Arc said it would be fun. Plus, free food. They might as well take as much as they can along with the money.

Then, Motoyasu just had to challenge him to a duel after finding out L'Arc's a "slave".

'Well…he's not exactly wrong, but…'

Naofumi, annoyed and having no choice, was about to agree…only L'Arc took it upon himself to pick his Master up and carry him away.

"L'Arc?! What're you doing?!" Naofumi pounds on L'Arc's chest even though he knows it won't even make a dent in him.

"Because it's ridiculous and a waste of precious time," L'Arc explains himself, "Besides…like I'd like a _fool _like that get between me and my **food**," he growls.

At the mention of L'Arc's **food**, Naofumi shudders before stilling himself, letting himself be limp in L'Arc's arms as they run off together.

Later…there was news of the Pope's mysterious death and the Church of the Three Heroes burning to the ground.

* * *

When Naofumi first used the cursed shield, he tried not to listen to _its _voice, but L'Arc's voice instead. L'Arc helped him re-focus and control it properly. More importantly, he reminded his Master, "This power came from deep inside of you. It's _**yours**_. This **hatred**,** rage**, and **resentment**…is all _**yours **_to control. But remember…I'll be by your side, Master Naofumi. _**Always**_."

Naofumi's now in complete control over it…mostly.

* * *

After the Waves were over, after **everything **was over, Naofumi sees into a window to another world…his world.

He sees his little brother again, who's happy without him.

Smiling at this despite himself, Naofumi feels arms wrapped around him. He knows it's L'Arc reminding him that the contract is about to end. That he's about to be eaten by a demon…but he doesn't mind.

L'Arc looks at him with fondness in his eyes and kisses him on the lips.

They both disappear into the moonlit night along with a gust of flower petals. Of red roses.

L'Arc finally had Naofumi's delicious soul and had eaten it. They became one being.

Or…that was what Naofumi thought.

Waking up, he realizes that rather than being eaten, he's… on a bed in a castle?

Then he sees L'Arc walk into the room, "Awake already?"

"What did you do?!" Naofumi asks for an explanation. Why wasn't he eaten like he was supposed to?!

L'Arc laughs as he rubs the back of his neck, "About that… I just couldn't do it. I became attached to you…so I turned you into a demon instead."

"Why?"

He smiles, "Because…I love you, Naofumi. I want to spend eternity with you."

Naofumi blushes before kissing him. He also wanted to spend eternity with L'Arc as well.

* * *

Omake:

Naofumi was still getting used to having a tail. It's thin, long, and looked like a spear that could easily become a weapon. He liked it.

Sometimes he forgets he has one and has closed a door on it one too many times…but L'Arc always kisses it better.

But his tail would get tangled in things more often than not…like branches, ribbons (L'Arc calls that cute), and…L'Arc's tail, which the latter is often happy about.

"Aw~ we're holding tails~" L'Arc would coo.

"That was an accident!" Naofumi protests.

When L'Arc pins him to the bed, Naofumi blushes as L'Arc asks, "Want to have sex?"

It's not even their first time but… it's still embarrassing, so Naofumi's silent.

"We can de-tangle our tails later," L'Arc smiles, trying to coerce him into it.

Blushing heavily, Naofumi just kisses him as a response while L'Arc hums in happiness. And yes, they do have sex.

Also, apparently L'Arc is a Demon King or just a King of the Demons. Naofumi just about throttles him for not telling him that beforehand!

When L'Arc asks Naofumi to marry him though…he says yes.

* * *

Omake 2:

When Fitoria found out that the Shield contracted a demon, she was concerned. Demons are tricky bastards.

But L'Arc was…a gentleman to Naofumi, the both of them so close, no one can come between them.

He was…good for Naofumi even. Telling him to rest and eat properly.

But more importantly… L'Arc kind of creeps her out, especially when he glares at her. She's unwilling to get this demon angry nor get between him and his prey…so she lets him be.

She figures… It's not her business anyway.


End file.
